


The Other Side

by Naturegirl_70



Category: The Phantom Stallion Series - Terri Farley
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Horses, Western, ranch life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturegirl_70/pseuds/Naturegirl_70
Summary: Joanna Hanshaw thought she had it all. She was living the perfect life on her grandparents horse farm in Lexington, she had everything money could buy you, she had her parents that loved her and was surrounded by horses. But all that changed in a single night.What will happen when Joanna is taken away from the comforts of her home and starts to learn the truth about who her family really is?This is a different side of the Phantom Stallion Series based around the Ely's. This is my first fic so please leave a review. Based mainly around the Ely's and Original Character.





	1. "Losing family is never easy."

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note...
> 
> This is my first fanfic and I don't have any experience writing so please bear with the bad grammar and anything else. I was a huge Phantom Stallion fan (Still am) and after nz went into lock down, it gave me a lot of free time so I indulged my childhood obsession and read through some amazing fics. I then wondered what it would be like if the Ely boys had a little sister and thanks to me starting 2021 getting my appendix removed... I had a lot of free time and thus, this series was created, so any help is appreciated :)
> 
> Also all rights to the characters and some ideas belong to Terri Farley. I've borrowed the characters and written them as I interpreted them.
> 
> Enjoy!

This had to be a joke.  
Joanna still felt numb with shock. Her parents, Isaac and Sandra Hanshaw had recently died in a house fire, the memory of it still fresh in her mind. Her grandparents were retired and weren't willing to give up their new lifestyle to care for a young twelve-year-old girl, her aunt was a business-driven woman in New York and her life revolved around work and wouldn’t suit a young girl. It left Lucas Ely as her legal guardian but he was nothing more than a stranger that apparently was her uncle!  
She had met Luke and Maxine Ely at her parents’ funeral last week and the week before that, Joanna had been in the hospital because she was in the fire that killed her parents. It was hard enough to lose your parents but to learn you were going to live with two strangers you had just met?!  
So here she was sitting in a truck over two thousand miles away from the place she had called home to now live in a house of strangers.  
"Where exactly are we going?" Joanna asked Luke. He glanced over at her for a second before turning his attention back to the road. He looked so much like her father and she couldn't help but feel a bit awkward, this man was her uncle but she knew nothing about him.  
"Darton County but fifteen minutes drive past Alkali will take you to the ranch." He replied, she could tell he wasn't much of a chatty person. He had a strong cowboy vibe from the dusty cowboy boots, worn blue jeans, and the stetson that sat on the seat between them.  
"Is there much to do around here? Like what's in Alkali?" She asked curiously.  
"There isn't an awful lot. There's a diner and gas station that has a convenience store." He started to say, “Darton is the place to get everything you need but out here, it’s mostly made up of ranchers and we don’t need any of that fancy stuff.”  
"Seriously?”  
"You'll get used to it." He kindly tried to reassure her. "Living on a ranch keeps you busy. There is always something to do and we'll have you helping out in no time."  
"Helping out?"  
"Helping round-up and shift cattle, working with the horses, maintaining and mending fences, that sort of stuff."  
"Don't you have stable hands to help?" She asked, very confused.   
The cowboy couldn't help but chuckle, he should have known from what she wore and the fancy suitcase that she lived a privileged life.  
Dressed in a white blouse under a pink checkered blazer with a matching skirt, black ballet flats on her feet, and a white headband holding her black hair back, made Joanna look ready to walk down a runway, not live on a ranch.   
"No, we don't. We don't need to hire extra hands as the boys know everything about ranching." As he spoke he noticed she seemed to be processing everything, thinking about what he just said.  
"Miss Walker, my caseworker mentioned you and Aunt Maxine had sons." She said.  
"Yep, seven of them." Joanna's eyes widened in shock. "Kit, Adam, Seth, Nate, Bryan, Quinn, and Jake."  
Holy crap, this was a lot to take in.  
"It's not as bad as you think." He said, noticing the panic etched on her face. "Despite them being loud, Max has done a good job at raising them to be respectful."  
"Okay."  
"You'll fit in no time, I promise." He once again looked at her as he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Me and your aunt thought it may make things easier if you lived with my dad. He's got a nice cabin on the property not far from the house."  
Joanna didn't say anything but gave a small nod before looking out the window as they drove further from the comfort of what she knew.  
Silence fell between them giving Joanna enough time to think about what she had been told and for Luke to wonder what had become of his lost brother as he looked at Joanna once more. He could see Joanna had inherited both her mother and father's dark mahogany skin, high cheekbones, and a defined jawline, along with long jet black hair that fell past her shoulders. She was also very tall for her age but with her parents' genes, it was normal. Joanna looked Shoshone but had the mannerisms expected of a privileged, rich girl and Luke wasn’t sure what to think.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you and aunt Maxine are my legal guardians but I'm living with your dad because you already have seven sons and don't want to overwhelm me for obvious reasons," Joanna said, breaking the silence that had fallen between the two.  
"You got it, kid. It's a big change and a heck of a lot to take in." Luke said.  
"No kidding, I don't even know my grandpa's name or anything about him and I'm going to be living with him!" Her voice rose as she felt herself panic.  
Luke gave her a side glance, trying to figure out how to make things better, instead, he found his mind going blank but sure enough he heard the young girl take in a few deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down.  
"Sorry." Joanna swallowed thickly, running her fingers through her long hair as she tried not to cry.   
"Nothin to be sorry about."  
"Tell me about him?" She asked, Luke, looked over briefly with a raised eyebrow. "My grandpa, like what's his actual name? Does he have a preference? Also bear with me and my million questions."   
“His name is MacArthur but most folks call him Mac. The boys call him grandfather or grandpa Mac but you can also ask him yourself.”  
“Okay.” She replied, nodding her head as she fell silent once more.  
She turned to look out the window, taking in the scene of the wide-open desert, high rolling mountains in the background, a sea of desert shrubs, and… focusing her eyes she saw a herd of wild horses running across the sandy plains. It was a beautiful sight to see as she had never seen mustangs in the wild, she was raised around highly-prized Thoroughbreds, Arabians, and Hanoverians. There was a big difference between the horses before her eyes and the ones she was raised around, it confirmed that her life would be very different.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Joanna was sitting on the bed MacArthur said would be hers. Her things were still packed in suitcases as the moment she walked into the room she sat down and stayed there, unable to move as shock took its toll. She met the Ely boys, all seven of them. They seemed nice and respectable but she guessed Uncle Luke and Aunt Max had told them to behave.  
She heard a soft knock on the other side of the door.  
“Joanna?” Mac said before he waited for a response.   
“Joanna!” He called out again, raising his voice but was met with silence.  
She lifted her head up and as she went to speak, no words came from her mouth.  
“I’m coming in Joanna.” He said, slowly opening the door.  
As quickly as he started to panic he calmed down when he saw her sitting on the bed.  
“I was calling for you.” He said, sighing with relief that she was safe.  
Joanna tried again to speak, her lip trembled and before she knew it, she was crying.   
She looked down at the floor, feeling embarrassed to be crying in front of a stranger.  
The sight of the young girl crying made something in Mac’s chest ache. He may know very little about her but she was his son’s daughter and it was his role as her grandfather to care for her. Moving slowly he sat next to her, placing a hand on her back as he rubbed circles to try to calm her. She reacted to the touch and curled into him, letting her head rest on his chest as he held her closer.  
“You have been through a very rough few weeks but hopefully you can settle here.” He said, softly speaking to her.  
“I don’t want to settle here, I… I… want to be back home. I want my parents.” Joanna sobbed, barely getting the words out.  
“You can’t go back, Joanna. There isn’t anything to go back to.” Mac said, hating that he had to remind her of what she had lost.  
“No, I can’t. I can’t do this.”  
“Joanna, I know I am a stranger to you but I promise that I will be here for you. I promise no harm will come to you.” Mac said, speaking with as much sincerity as he could.  
Mac stayed sat with Joanna crying in arms, not knowing what the future would hold but he knew this was only the beginning of a long, hard road that the young girl would have to walk. He hoped that he could be the one to walk alongside her.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Does Joanna remember anything?” Wyatt asked Luke.  
“No, but that was 8 years ago. She was barely four when Isaac moved away with her. You can’t expect her to remember much.”  
“What about the older boys?”  
“They do. But me and Max have told them to not bring it up around her. Poor kid has been through enough trauma.”  
“And so have you. How are you doing Luke?” Grandma Grace asked Luke, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“I’m doin just fine. Thank you, Grace.”  
“Losing family is never easy. How is she settling in?” Grace said.  
“She asked a lot of questions at first then became closed off,” Luke said.  
“Shock is probably starting to set in. Does Mac know everything that happened? Maxine told me that she would be staying with him until you and Max figured out a long-term solution for Joanna.”  
“He knows everything. Joanna’s caseworker Farrin Walker, gave him access to all of her files because for the time being he has been made her legal guardian.” Luke said.  
“Why not you and Maxine?” Wyatt asked.  
“Max has always wanted a daughter but instead we were blessed with seven sons. We were given custody of Joanna without them knowing how many sons we had and we didn’t want to see her go into the foster system. The court has caught up and to stop them from taking her dad took her in and to be honest it seems like an easier transition for the kid.” Luke said.  
“Makes sense.”  
“I can’t believe her grandparents refused to take her in.” Gram tsked her tongue, shaking her head.  
“She’s no blood relation to them. Isaac remarried when he moved with Joanna. They have no obligation.”  
“They do as the only familiar family she has! Poor girl.” Gram said, taking a seat at the table. “She watched her home burn around her, lost both her parents, had her grandparents turn a blind eye forcing you and Maxine to try to take her in when you already have your hands full. That girl was taken halfway across the country to live with a man she knows nothing about, she has to start fresh with a new school and new friends. Oh lord have mercy on her.”


	2. “When I talk about it, it will mean it’s not a nightmare..."

It had been two weeks since Joanna had moved to Three Ponies, she hardly spoke and spent most of her time around the horses.   
Everyone seemed to be giving her space, not wanting to push her. Maxine and Mac were always the ones to ask how she was and if Joanna ever wanted to talk, they were there to listen. 

MacArthur wondered what had woken him up until he saw a flash of blue light up the room around him, promptly followed by a crash of thunder.  
He rolled over to go back to sleep when a thought stopped him.  
Getting out of bed with a groan, he fumbled around for a torch so he could light a lantern, knowing the power would be out because of the storm. He made his way to Joanna’s room as thunder boomed around the cabin.  
It seemed Joanna suffered from nightmares most nights but Mac was not surprised when he heard everything the young girl had gone through the night she lost her parents.  
“No, no NO! Dad! Mom!” Joanna screamed in her sleep, thrashing about as a nightmare took hold of her.  
Mac quickly put down the light, as he tried to shake the young girl awake, “Joanna, it’s just a dream.”  
It took some time before she sat upright with a gasp, shaking and out of breath, her hair clinging to her face from the cold sweat that covered her body. She looked around confused and scared as she tried to remember where she was.  
“Joanna?” A voice said softly as they placed a hand on her shoulder.  
Looking to her left, she saw illuminated by a warm glow her grandfather looking at her as his eyes searched her face, worried knitted on the brow of his worn face.  
“I’m fine. It was just a dream.” She said, hoping he would go away.  
He saw the change instantly as she became closed off but he couldn’t find the will to walk away, she had cried out for her parents and her nightmare seemed more like a memory. Mac was aware she was there the night she lost her parents but no one had been told her side of the story except for the emergency services and even then he imagined that would have been a vague description.  
“I said I’m fine!” She snapped at him, wanting him to leave. Instead, he stayed where he was, looking at her with a thoughtful expression.  
The young girl looked away, tears threatening to spill as she bit her lip. There was another flash of blue very closely followed by a boom of thunder that made her jump out of her skin.  
“I know you want me to talk about it but I’m not ready to talk about it, because when I do…” She paused, taking a breath in than letting it out, “When I talk about it, it will mean it’s not a nightmare, that it really happened and then I will have to accept that my parents are never coming back and I’m not ready for that.”  
No one could be mad with her for saying what she said. Joanna was only twelve and already so much was being asked of her, Mac was willing to wait for her to open up about that night for now but he knew she would have to face this sooner or later.  
Thunder boomed and Joanna jumped yet again, Mac could see she was on edge over the storm too.  
“It is only thunder, it cannot hurt you,” He tried to assure her.  
“If it’s only thunder then why is it so loud?!”  
“Because in between the mountain range, there is wide open desert space, making the thunder seem louder.” He explained.  
“Yeah, well back home thunder was never this loud.” She said abrasively.  
Mac wanted to tell her to watch her tone but he saw she used it out of fear and instead chose a different approach than telling her off.   
“How about a story to take your mind off things?”  
Joanna nodded her head.  
“Let’s see…” He said, pausing to think as he pulled a blanket over her shoulders when she started to shiver slightly. “It was a stormy night, like this one. Lightning colored the sky and thunder boomed around, a wolf cub ran through the forest, desperately trying to seek shelter from the storm for he was afraid…” Mac started telling the story of a wolf cub and a young boy. It was a story that MacArthur had been told when he was growing up and it had been passed down many generations of Ely’s.   
She stayed snuggled close to him as he spoke, he felt her calm down and relax to the sound of his voice as she blocked out the world around her, eventually falling asleep still in his arms.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The smell of bacon woke Joanna from her sleep. She normally didn’t like to be woken up but the smell of food was always welcomed as her stomach growled, despite her only just waking up. Stretching as she got out of bed, she opened her curtains, happy to see the sun shining after dealing with the thunder last night.  
“Good morning. Would you like eggs with your bacon?” Mac asked her as she walked into the kitchen.  
“Morning and yes please.” She replied, sitting down at the small table.  
“Don’t sit down. You can cook them yourself and if you don’t know then you can learn.”  
“Yes sir.” She said, getting up to grab another frying pan. “I know how to do a little bit of cooking and baking. Mom was your typical housewife and she had me helping her from a young age.” She added, heating the pan on the stove.  
“Hmm, let’s see if we can get you doing a cooking night perhaps?” He asked, looking at her.  
“I only know basic recipes,” She said, trying to defend herself in case he thought she was secretly a master chef or something.  
“That is more than alright. We all start somewhere and it’s a useful skill to have.” He pointed out. “Did you sleep well?”  
“I did. Thank you for staying with me and taking my mind off things. I’m sorry for waking you up too.” She said, her eyes shifted to her cooking as she found herself unable to look him in the eye.  
“I am glad you slept well. You also have nothing to apologize for. Thunderstorms can be quite noisy out in these parts.” He said, deflecting the real reason why she was so upset last night and she appreciated that.  
“I’m happy that you managed to get some rest because you have a big day ahead of you. First day of school.” He said, changing the subject.  
She looked at him with a look of dread and fear in her eyes.  
“You will be fine. I’m going to make sure you’re all settled and I’m sure Jacob will keep an eye out for you.” He gave her a reassuring pat on the back.  
“I’m scared about being the new kid. I’m still the new kid here.” She said in a quiet voice, plating up freshly cooked eggs for herself and Mac.  
“That is alright. It is okay to be scared but it’s not okay to let that stop you from living your life. You won’t always be the new kid.”  
“Thanks, grandfather.”   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You’re going to be okay,” Mac said,  
She tried to be as calm as him but she couldn’t help but feel nervous. The moment she walked into the school she had clutched tightly onto her grandfather’s hand, grabbing a hold of the only familiar thing to her. The administrator had been very nice in answering all of her questions and giving her her class schedule before taking her around the school, pointing out various classrooms, and talking about extracurricular activities.  
“You told me this morning that it was okay to be scared as long as I kept going. That’s what I’m going to do.” Joanna said, puffing her chest as she mustered up a little bit of courage.  
“Atta girl,” Mac said, smiling as he felt a sense of pride. He looked ready to walk away when he put a hand on her shoulder. “Now, if you have any problems, your Aunt Max is here because she teaches History, or else you can ask any teacher for help.”  
“I have also marked on the map where my office is and you can always find me there.” The administrator said with a warm smile.  
“See, you got nothing to worry about. I’ll see you after school Joanna.” Mac said.  
“Bye, Grandfather,” Joanna said, watching him walk down the hallway as uncertainty churned in her stomach.  
“Shall we get you to your first class, Joanna?” The administrator asked, herding Joanna towards a classroom door.

All eyes were on Joanna the moment she stepped into the room. Swallowing nervously as she felt like a bug under a microscope.  
“Sorry to interrupt. I’m just dropping off Joanna as it’s her first day and I had to give her the grand tour.” The administrator said, apologizing to the teacher.  
“That is alright. Thank you, Janet.” The teacher said as the woman walked out of the room, leaving Joanna standing alone. “Welcome to Darton Middle School, Joanna. I’m Mrs. Warner. Go right ahead and grab a seat.” The teacher, Mrs. Warner said, gesturing to the rows of desks. “Wait, before you do. Why don’t you introduce yourself.”  
“What do I say?” Joanna asked nervously, causing a few students to giggle amused at her discomfort.  
“Shh, quiet.” Mrs. Warner said, holding up a hand to quiet the room “You can start by saying your name, where you are from, and something about yourself. Doesn’t need to be a big speech.” She said smiling.  
Joanna took a deep breath as she faced the room, her eyes met Jake’s but he looked at her with a glazed-over expression.  
“Hello, my name is Joanna Hanshaw. I recently moved from my home in Lexington, Kentucky to here a few weeks ago and I like horses.” A few students laughed at the last part.  
“Thank you, Joanna.” Mrs. Warner said. “Yes, Becky?” She asked as a student raised her hand while Joanna tried to find a seat.  
“Why did you move?” Becky asked.  
“My parents died,” Joanna said, stopping in her tracks.  
“How did they die?” Another student asked.  
“House fire.”  
“So you’re an orphan.” Another student said.  
“That’s enough questions. Go to page 5 of your workbook and work through the questions on the next two pages.” Mrs. Warner said, trying to take the attention off Joanna. “Quietly.” She added.   
“Psst, you can sit here.” A voice whispered, catching Joanna’s attention as she tugged at her arm. Joanna quickly took a seat at the empty desk, pulling out the supplies she needed. “I’m Ashleigh, Ashleigh Morgan and I like horses too.” The girl whispered, offering a hand to Joanna.  
“Joanna, but you know that,” Joanna whispered back, accepting the hand.  
“Girls.” Mrs. Warner warned, looking directly at the two.  
“Sorry, Mrs. Warner.” They said in unison.  
“I’ll let it slide as it is your first day Joanna but Ashleigh, you should know better.”   
“Yes ma’am,” Ashleigh replied, ducking her head down as she suppressed a giggle.


	3. “Here we go again.”

The moment the bell rang students were packing away their things as they headed to their next class. Joanna did the same except she hesitated as she looked at the class schedule she was given and the map.  
“Hey! That’s mine and I need it!” She shouted in alarm.  
“I’m helping you cause you look like a lost calf,” Ashleigh said, amused at how defensive the other girl was.  
“Oh, sorry.”  
“Hmm, let’s see… you’ve got English with Mr. Wilder. I can show you where that is?” Ashleigh said, sounding enthusiastic.  
“Please,” Joanna replied, following the other girl closely.  
Joanna liked Ashleigh, she seemed like a nice girl or that’s the impression she gave. She had long, strawberry blonde hair, bright candy green eyes matched with a warm smile.   
“I know it may not mean much, but sorry about your parents,” Ashleigh said, a genuine look in her eyes. “Hey! Watch it!” She shouted when a student purposely bumped into Joanna.  
“Thanks for everything. You have been really nice but you don’t have to look out for me.” Joanna tried to dismiss the girl's kindness.  
“Oh no, you don’t. I’m not like this with every new kid. I like you and we will be friends.” Ashleigh said, walking away to get to her class while Joanna let out a little laugh.  
“Here we go again.” She whispered to herself as she stepped into her English class.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Joanna was managing to make it through her first day okay until she got to the cafeteria. Clutching her food tray close to her as she looked for a place to sit, desperately missing her old school, friends, her home, and her parents.  
“Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry. If you cry you will be picked on and you can’t be that kid.” She whispered to herself as she closed her eyes.  
As she did, someone shoved her from behind, laughing as they walked away.

Ashleigh had been joking and laughing with her friends when she heard a crash.  
“Dude, some girl just shoved.” One of her friends laughed.  
She looked to see who it was and it was like a sad scene from a movie. In a matter of seconds, she was by Joanna’s side, helping her up.  
“Are you okay?” Ashleigh asked, checking her over.  
Joanna looked at her, tears filling her eyes and her lip quivering as she looked around the room. A majority of the students paid no attention to her but those that did pointed and laughed at her making her feel embarrassed.   
“Ignore them, they’re jerks.” Ashleigh tried to reassure her but she brushed her arm off before running out of the cafeteria.  
She stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do, she went back to her friends, hoping she would be alright. 

Joanna ran into the girls’ bathroom, locking herself into the furthest stall from the door, she slid down the wall as she drew her knees to her chest. Broken sobs came from her, feeling overwhelmed.  
She wasn’t expecting this to be easy but this was so much harder than she thought. Ashleigh was nice but she was a stranger. Joanna didn’t have anyone here and the part that made it harder was that next year she would be starting high school so would be back to square one. Most of the kids here had been living in these parts for years so they already had their circle of friends, that’s what it was like at Joanna’s old school except she went to a private school.  
If her mother were here, she would be cradling Joanna in her arms, softly singing to her as she rubbed circles on her back or her father would hold her close, talking reassuringly to her as he stroked her hair. He had learned that was the easiest way to calm her down no matter how stressed, angry or sad she was.  
She started to softly hum the tune of a french song her mother would sing to her. Joanna’s grandparents, Mark and Charlotte Hanshaw had close family friends in France so every year they would try to visit them in their chateau out in the countryside, in a well-populated village not far from the city.

The sound of the bell ringing meant Joanna had to come out of her sanctuary. Picking up her bag she unlocked the door, splashed a bit of water on her face to hide that she had been crying before she walked out into the crowded hallway.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Joanna was expecting her Grandfather to pick her up from school but instead, her Aunt Max said it made more sense that she get a ride home with her and save her Grandfather a trip.  
“Hi, Grandfather!” Joanna called out, announcing her presence as she walked through the door before making her way to her bedroom.   
Mac opened his mouth to greet her when he heard her door shut and was going to say something about her forgetting manners when it opened a moment later.  
“Sorry, that was rude but I’m wanting to go for a ride.” She said, walking towards the kitchen in search of something to eat.  
“I guessed there was a reason. Tell me about your first day of school.” Mac sat down at the small kitchen table while Joanna leaned against the counter, munching on some dried fruit and nut mix.  
“It was okay, I guess.” She said quietly.  
“Did you let fear win?”  
“No, but I freaked out when the teacher made me introduce myself to the entire class. I hate being the new kid.”  
“Like I said this morning, you won’t always be. It takes time.” He gave her a reassuring smile and she gave him a half-smile in return. “Did you make any friends?”  
“I met a girl that’s in a lot of my main classes. Her name’s Ashleigh Morgan, her parents have a ranch made up of rescue animals.”   
Mac smiled at the mention of the Morgans. Maxine was close friends with Ashleigh’s mother, Fiona and over the years Mac had helped them when they got a tip about injured animals on tribal lands, but that wasn’t often.  
“She’s a nice girl and I’m sure she will be a great friend for you,” Mac said, nodding his head in approval.  
“You know her?” Joanna’s face lit up in interest.  
“I know the family well enough. Did you meet anyone else?” Mac was happy to see her trying to be more sociable, she tended to keep to herself and not say much.  
“Do you have many classes with Jacob?” He asked.  
“Most of my main subjects, he didn’t say anything to me but it’s okay. We are all trying to adjust I guess…”  
“Hmm, well, I won’t hold you up. You enjoy riding but make sure one of the boys goes with you.” Mac said, a stern look on his brow.  
“Yes, Grandfather.” She made her way to the door, chucking on her boots and hat.  
“Be back before dinner!” He called out as she ran out the door.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Joanna made her way over to the main barn, hoping to bump into one of the boys along the way and hoping she could convince one of them to go riding with her.  
Her Grandfather, Uncle Luke, and Aunt Max had all told her that she wasn’t allowed to go riding anywhere by herself as it was dangerous and she didn’t know the land well enough. She didn’t argue because they were right but she wished she could go riding by herself, it was the best way that she could clear her head and she wasn’t used to the Ely boys either.  
Her train of thought was stopped when she heard footsteps.  
“Oh.” She said when she saw it was Jake.  
“Oh?” Jake asked, looking a little bit hurt at her disappointment.   
“You can’t act hurt after you ignored me at school all day! I was freaking out and I thought… nevermind.” She shook her head, not bothering to say what was on her mind.  
“I heard a kid shoved you in the cafeteria. Are you okay?” He met her eyes briefly before he kicked some dirt on the ground.  
“Why do you care?” She asked defensively. “You have barely spoken to me since I’ve been here.”  
“Maybe because I feel bad and you haven’t been making much of an effort either. Look, this has been a lot to take in and I haven’t been sure what to do.” He said.  
“You have been unsure?! Everything about my life has changed since I was forced to move out here! You are all my family but you’re no different than strangers to me! So forgive me for not being all warm and fuzzy!” She said, tears filling her eyes  
“I’m trying, just please don’t cry.” His voice softening at the sight of her tears. “Did you want to go for a ride?”  
She nodded her head as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve. “But not with you.”  
“Well, you’re stuck with me cause you know you’re not allowed to go riding by yourself.” He said matter of factly “Grab a halter so we can catch the horses and go for a ride.”   
Knowing he was right and the need for fresh air and horses made her give in.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jake and Joanna slowed their mounts down to a walk after letting the horses run for a few miles.  
“I didn't choose to move out here, I didn’t know anything about this family until the funeral. I’m sorry for upsetting you.” Joanna spoke with sincerity.  
The two rode on in silence for a while before Jake spoke up.  
“You have nothin to be sorry for, I’m sorry for acting like a jerk.” He said, looking at her briefly then let his eyes gaze ahead.  
“The day my parents died, I had been taken to the hospital and was there two days before they released me. I didn’t have a home to go back to but the strange thing was that I stayed with my friend instead of my grandparents, I didn’t see them until the funeral a week later. It was weird because at the funeral they hugged me saying ‘It was all going to be okay. I had to be brave.’ I was so confused and got scared when I met Uncle Luke and Aunt Max because Miss Walker, my caseworker, said I was going to live with them. Days after the funeral I argued with Miss Walker saying that I wanted to stay there, that she was taking me away from my home and I had so little left to remember my parents by. She told me I was a minor and I had no say over my life until I’m eighteen.” She paused, trying not to cry as memories came back to her. Everything was so fresh and her heart ached. “A week later I’m put on a plane, alone. I arrived here with just a suitcase and that’s when Uncle Luke picked me up from the airport and took me here.”  
Jake didn’t say anything. What could you say to something like that? “Sorry that you lost everything. Sucks to be you?” She had barely said anything to him and his brothers since she moved here and she lived with Grandpa Mac so why was he annoyed with her?  
“Have I done something wrong? I’m not sure because I grew up an only child and the only experience I have with siblings is from my friends but that was very different. I have no idea what to do.” She said, trying to get him to say something and got her wish when he pulled his horse to a stop.  
“Look, I appreciate you telling me all of this and I’m genuinely sorry about everything you have lost. I’m just not sure what you want me to do because I’ve got enough problems trying to keep my friend out of trouble and I’m already dealing with enough stuff of my own so I can’t be a shoulder for you to cry all over.” Joanna couldn’t help but feel hurt at what he had just said.   
Nothing was said as an awkward silence fell between them.  
Jake rubbed the back of his neck as she sat there, tears falling down her face.   
“I’m not asking you to fix anything.” She said slowly, “I need a friend. On the ranch, I have Grandfather but at school I needed you and you acted like you didn’t know me.” Joanna said, her voice quivering.  
“I saw you talking to Ashleigh in class.”  
“Ashleigh could decide she doesn’t like me or she gets sick of me or something happens and she’s gone. I’ve lost too many people lately and I’m scared to make friends.”  
“What do you want me to do? I can’t spend every second looking out for you.” He said, stating a fact.  
“I know that.” She said quietly, ducking her head down as she turned her horse around in what she hoped was the direction of the ranch. She couldn’t call the place home, it was just a place where she lay her head.  
He followed her suit and decided to wait for her to speak.  
“We have a lot of classes together and I know you have your friends. I…” She hesitated at first then found the confidence to speak. “Until I make my own friends or know my way around the school, can you stay with me? Please?”  
Jake sighed, letting his shoulders drop. He could see it took a lot of courage for her to ask him and he was starting to understand why she was hesitant to make new friends. She lost both her parents and had her grandparents give her up, she would have lost all of her friends moving here and he had been acting like a jerk when she admitted to being scared.  
“You can stick with me this week. We have homeroom together so you just have to follow me once we get to school and it looks like we have most of our classes together except for your elective classes. I will walk you to those classes and hopefully still get to mine on time. Does that sound better?” He gave her a half-smile, trying to make things easier for her.  
“Yeah.” She said, bobbing her head.  
“I’ll take a look at your class schedule when we get back so I can plan ahead.”  
“I’m sorry. I don’t want to cause you any problems or…”   
“You’re not.” He cut her off, not needing her to go rambling off in a panic for no reason. “I just like to plan ahead, think things through, that sort of thing.”  
“Fair enough, thank you.” She said, feeling a bit more confident about going back to school tomorrow. “Race you back to the yard?” She asked, picking up her reins, making her horse, Dasher suddenly become alert as he felt her body tense up.  
Jake looked at her with a wide grin saying “You’re on.” before the two riders took off at a fast gallop.


	4. “You are definitely not from these parts.”

True to his word, Jake looked over Joanna's class schedule and she would have liked to have said that she was feeling more confident about school but her reflection in the mirror told her another story.  
She nervously bit her lip as she looked at herself in her bedroom mirror then she smiled softly as she remembered Aunt Max showing up to the cabin saying ‘A small bathroom mirror just won’t do. The girl needs a decent mirror in her own space.’ Mac had laughed but he didn’t stop her because he saw nothing wrong with it and Joanna was grateful for that.  
In a little over a month, Joanna had gone from having everything you could ever ask for, to having her life be reduced to a suitcase of belongings. Maxine had started to help her get a wardrobe of more appropriate ranch clothes as the clothes she brought with her were made up of beautiful dresses, frilly skirts, flowing tops, and nice jackets. You could argue that she lived on a farm but her mother had come from a rich family and Sandra, her mother, made sure she dressed in the finest of clothes.  
“Joanna?” Her grandfather's voice came from the other side of her door as he gently knocked. “You need to eat something before you go and you don’t want to be late for your second day of school.”  
Taking one last look in the mirror, Joanna sighed, looking at what she wore. She was dressed in a lacey yellow sundress that came down to her knees with a pair of black ballet flats on her feet and her hair? Well… she wasn’t quite sure what to do with it. Surprisingly her father used to do her hair, he never did anything extravagant but he plaited it in various ways to make her look pretty. Sighing once more she walked out of her room, running a brush through her long black hair as she walked into the kitchen.  
“Good morning sleepyhead,” Mac said, smiling at her as he sipped his coffee.  
“Morning Grandfather, did you sleep well?” She asked, grabbing what she needed to pour herself a bowl of cereal.  
“I did and I hope you did too. Another big day.”  
“Do I have to go to school?” She whined. “Can’t I stay here with the horses?”  
“No, you need to go make new friends and learn new things.” He said, ignoring her protests.  
“But…”  
“Once you find your feet, you’ll have a great routine and I’m sure you will find school activities you wish to pursue.” He said, chuckling when she scrunched her nose. “I’m sure at your old school you had subjects you enjoyed and activities that you participated in.”  
“Things were very different there and I went to a private school.” She tried to say.  
“And that’s what makes this so exciting. You have the opportunity to experience new things in a new environment so don’t you go scrunching your face at me like that.”  
“Sorry grandfather.” She apologized, looking him in the eye so he knew she was sorry. That was something her father taught her. ‘You always look the person in the eye when you apologize.’ he had said and he agreed with her mother when she said. ‘Every apology should be sincere because it means you have thought about your actions and you are showing that you are growing from your past mistake.’  
“That is quite alright Joanna. Now eat up before I walk you over to the house.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jake tried to be patient as Joanna followed him into school like a lost puppy, keeping quiet as she took in her surroundings.  
He made his way to his usual seat with Joanna taking the seat next to him near the back of the classroom.  
Just as the bell rang a young boy rushed through the doors.  
“Darrell, students need to be in class before the final bell rings. I’ll let you off with a warning. Go find a seat.” The teacher said in a no-nonsense manner.  
“Yes, Miss Jacobson.” The boy, Darrell, said with a smirk, walking towards Jake.  
Joanna had been looking out the window, lost in her own world when she heard someone clear their throat. “Hmm.” She looked up to see Darrell looking at her.  
“You’re in my seat.” He said.  
She looked over at Jake in question.  
“Leave her be Darrell, she’s my cousin. She’s new here and I said she could stick with me.” Jake explained.  
“Darrell did I not make myself clear when I asked you to find a seat.” Miss Jacobson said, she kept talking when he opened his mouth to protest. “I don’t need to hear any excuses.”  
“Fine. I’ll go sit with Carrie, see if I can use my charm on her.” He said smirking, giving Joanna a wink before he took a seat two rows in front.  
Jake smiled at the shocked expression on her face and leaned over to whisper to her. “Don’t freak out too much. That’s Darrell, he flirts with all the girls. Just ignore him.”  
“Okay.” She whispered back, turning her attention to the front where Miss Jacobson started talking about notices and upcoming events, including school tryouts for sports teams. Her attention slipped momentarily but was brought back at the mention of her name.  
“I almost forgot to mention that we also have a new student. Joanna Hanshaw, welcome to Darton Middle School. It will be great having you with us, moving on…” She kept talking and Joanna was grateful that she didn’t have to introduce herself like other teachers had made her do.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“What do you have after lunch?” Jake asked Joanna as they made their way through the crowded hallway.  
“Theatre.” She said, grabbing onto his arm as students barged past.  
A few of Jake’s friends snickered at Joanna, wondering how their friend got caught up with a wussy.  
“Theatre? Seriously? Now I definitely have to ask how you ended with Jake.” One of Jake’s friends said, stepping in front of the two.  
Jake shoved past his friend. “Let me get something to eat then I’ll tell ya.”  
“Fine.”  
A few eyebrows were raised as Joanna sat down at Jake’s table of friends, it was typically a boys-only table with the exception of ’girlfriends’  
“She’s new here and Jake said she could stick with him until she made her own friends,” Darrell said, beating Jake to it.  
“Well if that’s the case. I’m Trevor and this is Collin.” A boy with short brown hair said, gesturing to himself and his friend next to him.  
“Pleasure, I’m Joanna, Joanna Hanshaw.” She reached across to shake his hand and Collin’s hand, acting in a polite and proper manner  
“You are definitely not from these parts,” Collin commented as he eventually shook her hand, finding her to be odd.  
“That’s what I’m trying to find out,” Darrell said, talking with his mouth full. “How do you know our boy, Jake?” He threw an arm over Jake’s shoulder which he tolerated.  
“Parents died in a house fire and my mom’s parents couldn’t take me in so I ended up moving here. I live with my Grandpa Mac in his cabin on my Uncle and Aunt’s ranch.” She said quickly. This wasn’t a subject she liked talking about.  
“That’s Luke and Maxine, right? So that would mean that you’re Jake’s cousin.” Collin asked, looking a bit unsure.  
“Ah-huh.” She said, nodding her head.  
“Where’d you move from?” Darrell asked.  
“Lexington Kentucky. My parents had a big horse farm.” Joanna replied.  
“Did you go to a public school in Kentucky? Because I won’t be surprised if you say you went to boarding school instead.” Trevor said, speaking up.  
“Private school.”  
“That makes sense because normal kids don’t act like you.”  
“Trev!” Jake scolded his friend. “Don’t mind him, he doesn’t have a filter.” He said, turning to Joanna.  
“It doesn’t bother me. My grandmother made me take etiquette classes growing up, she wanted to make sure her granddaughter acted like a lady. I even speak three other languages, French, Italian, Arabic, and Latin but that’s more understanding how to read and write it than speak it.”  
Even Jake looked at her surprised, he then wondered what other hidden talents she had.  
“Who was this kid?” He thought to himself.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Three days later, after school, Joanna had decided to try to make an effort to open up to the others, they were her family at the end of the day and she was learning that family was everything out here. Deciding to read a book at the house instead of the cabin meant that the boys could see she was willing to hangout. Quinn was the first to make conversation, shortly followed by Bryan.  
“When did you start riding horses?” Quinn asked.  
“When did you?” She asked, reversing the question.  
“I was four but I’m asking you.”  
“Ha! I was three.” She laughed at her boast before her smile faded. “I’m sorry. That was rude.” “Woah, why so serious? You’re fine. Quinn is used to it, trust me.” Bryan reassured her. “Okay.” “I guessed that you had been riding for a while, you look confident on the back of a horse,” Seth commented. “I also started show jumping a few years later. I was lucky my school had an equestrian team so me and my friends were able to represent the school in competitions.” She said, showing enthusiasm. “And you speak three foreign languages, have been riding since the age of three and started show jumping,” Quinn said, reiterating what had been said. “Anything else to add?” Bryan asked sarcastically. “I can play the piano. Again I took classes at school and got tutored at home.” She added quietly. “How does it feel to be outsmarted by a twelve-year-old girl?” Quinn cheekily remarked to Seth. “Why me?” “Because Adam and Nate aren’t here to be embarrassed too.”  
“I’m not outsmarting anyone. You asked me questions and I answered honestly.” Joanna said, trying not to cause a scene. “There’s probably a lot of things that he is good at that I’ll never be able to do.”  
“That may be but not as impressive. Sorry dude.” Quinn lamely apologized to his brother.  
“At least you’re honest but what a way to build up my self-esteem.”  
“Me? Build up your self-esteem? What am I your girlfriend?”  
Joanna stifled a laugh causing the brothers to look at her, they saw she was clearly amused by the banter happening between them.  
“Something you want to share,” Quinn asked.  
“No.” She shook her head before picking up her book once more.  
“On the note of girlfriends. I’m going to see mine, catch ya later.” Seth said, getting up from his seat.  
“Have fun with Amanda! Or is it Cheryl? Eh, doesn’t matter we know what he’s doing.” Quinn said, swatting the air.  
“Have fun!” Joanna called out, “What?” Joanna asked innocently, causing Bryan to snort in amusement.  
“What’s so funny about him seeing his girlfriend?” She asked, looking between the two boys  
“He’s going to have sex so he’s going to have great fun.” Quinn bluntly said, giving her a wicked wide smile. “Or get some, is the more widely used phrase.”  
Joanna’s eyes grew wide as saucers as a hot blush flushed her cheeks. She had taken sex-ed classes but no one ever talked about it. Even when her parents had talked about the stallions or mares when they were in heat, they never spoke bluntly and were more dignified when they did speak about it. It was their livelihood breeding horses.  
The boys laughed at her reaction and she hid behind her book.  
“You’ll get used to it,” Bryan assured her.  
“Used to it?!” Her voice squeaked as she looked up at them in horror.  
“Welcome to life with these morons,” Jake said, walking into the room. “What are you reading?” He asked, trying to read the book title she held in her hands.  
“A horse book Grandfather let me borrow. It’s about natural methods Native American’s used for training horses and foals, I thought it might be useful for me to know.” Jake smiled at what she said.  
“I know the book, it’s good.” He said. “Are you interested in learning more about that sort of thing?”  
“My parents used more urban American methods which I know but I don’t know much about Native American culture and I’ve been interested in learning more.”  
“Well, it’s a good thing you’re living with Grandfather. He will tell you everything there is to know, trust me.” Quinn said.  
“Are you going to keep talking or are you going to play, Quinn?” Bryan asked, holding up two game controllers.  
“Let’s play.” He replied, grabbing the controller from his hands as he sat down and Joanna decided to go back to her book.


End file.
